For storing a plurality of musical cassette tapes or compact disks (CD), a cabinet having many small closed drawers may be provided for respectively storing the compact disks or tapes in the drawers. However, the compact disks or tapes held in the closed drawers, if not well ventilated, may be easily mildewed to influence their quality and to cause hazard for human health. Meanwhile, a lamp should be further provided for illumination purpose whenever selecting or handling the compact disks or tapes in the cabinet, causing inconvenience for implementing the lamp and cabinet equipments.